1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to flag pole devices and more particularly, to such a flag pole device, which assures synchronous rotation of the flag-mounting upper and lower rotary barrels relative to the pole, avoiding tangling of the flag on the pole.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional flag pole generally comprises two bearing portions for the fastening of the inner upper and lower corners of a flag. During application, the flag may be tangled on the pole due to the effect of wind force. To avoid the flag from tangling on the pole, a flag pole device is disclosed using a connection rod to connect two or three rotary members that are pivotally mounted on the pole for securing the flag. When the flag is flying upon the wind, the rotary members can be synchronously rotated relative to the pole, avoiding the flag from tangling on the pole. This improved design is seen in Taiwan Patent M263591. However, as the connection rod is a round rod coupled between the rotary members. During application, the connection between the connection rod and each rotary member may be loosened. When this condition occurred, the rotary members may be not rotated synchronously relative to the pole. If the rotary members cannot be rotated synchronously relative to the pole, the flag may be tangled on the pole when flying in the wind.